The Secret of Vampire
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Kini lima orang vampir bersatu. Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto. Hanya takdir yang bisa mempertemukan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pemukiman Vampir

"_Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihat matahari?"_

"_Karena itu akan sangat menyakitimu, Sakura..."_

***

Sakura menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya. Di luar langit gelap berawan, dan tetes-tetes air hujan menutupi semburat samar kemerahan di langit sebelah timur. Pagi yang suram. Sakura menghela napas. Pagi ini dia harus sekolah. Matahari tidak terbit, dan pengawasnya pasti tahu kalau dia membolos.

Semburan air hangat dari shower membelai Sakura, seolah mencoba memberitahu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang salah. Sakura tersenyum. Ya, tidak ada yang salah. Dia pasti bisa mengendalikan diri hari ini. Tidak akan ada korban lagi atas ketidakmampuannya menolak darah. Saat bercermin, Sakura melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pink di sana. Tapi mata hijau gelapnya yang dalam, kulit pucat kehijauan, dan tatapannya yang hampa membuatnya berbeda. Dia bukan seorang gadis biasa. Dia vampir, penghisap darah yang memiliki keabadian.

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Bukan keinginannya menjadi sesosok makhluk yang hina seperti ini. Dia tidak memiliki orang tua, tidak tahu darimana asalnya, dan dia juga tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi vampir. Yang dia ketahui hanyalah dia sudah tinggal di Black Roses sepanjang yang bisa diingatnya. Black Roses adalah sebuah perumahan elit yang mewah, atau begitulah anggapan orang-orang luar. Sebenarnya Black Roses adalah pemukiman yang didirikan pemerintah atas ketakutannya terhadap vampir. Puluhan vampir di Tokyo dikumpulkan di sini, seluruhnya, tidak terkecuali anak-anak kecil dan orang tua. Tujuannya hanya satu: mengumpulkan mereka, mengawasi, dan mencegah jatuhnya korban lebih banyak.

"Apakah aku cukup berharga untuk hidup?" bisik Sakura lirih. "Aku hanyalah seorang pemangsa yang hina..."

***

Awalnya kelas 1-7 ini ramai, tapi begitu Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke sana, suasana langsung berubah menjadi sunyi dan tidak enak. Keberadaannya memang terlihat tidak diinginkan di sini. Sebenarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang cantik. Penampilannya memukau, kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata. Tapi pandangan matanya yang menusuk dan sikap misteriusnya membuat banyak orang segan. Sakura terlalu anggun, terlalu berbeda.

"Lihat, Sakura masuk," bisik Ino.

"Dia kelihatan tidak sehat," balas Tenten, "apa kita harus menyapanya?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu," bisik Ino lagi. "Dia tampak begitu... mengerikan."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia sendiri."

Waktu bergulir dengan lambat. Sakura berusaha mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius, tapi bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya membuat konsentrasinya pecah, dan seperti biasa, Sasuke melempar tatapan aneh padanya. Tapi untunglah akhirnya jam makan siang datang juga. Sakura berjalan ke kantin. Tentu saja vampir tidak makan. Makanan bagi mereka tidak ada rasanya. Hampa. Kosong. Tapi sesekali Sakura harus datang ke kantin untuk mencegah kecurigaan. Saat berjalan di depan laboratorium, dia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru dan Hinata.

"Jangan ke kantin hari ini, Sakura," kata Shikamaru. "Menunya onion pizza."

Sakura mendesah. "Kalau begitu seharian ini orang-orang akan berbau bawang putih..."

Seperti Sakura, Shikamaru dan Hinata adalah vampir. Mereka juga tinggal di Black Roses dan hanya masuk sekolah saat cuaca mendung. Dan sama seperti Sakura, mereka juga tidak memiliki banyak teman. Memang Shikamaru terlalu cuek dan Hinata pendiam, tapi lagi-lagi bukan karena itu mereka dijauhi. Hinata manis dan berambut biru gelap. Dia selalu berdandan ala gothic, dengan gaun hitam berenda yang anggun, sepatu bot selutut dan pita bergaris-garis hitam-putih. Shikamaru selalu tampil cuek dan keren. Hari ini dia mengenakan celana hitam dan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater hitam ketat. Sedangkan Sakura mengenakan rok hitam berlipit dan baju tanpa lengan. Apapun yang dikenakan, mereka selalu memancarkan daya tarik yang aneh.

"Apa kalian tahu Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sakura. Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka melempar pandangan aneh dan langsung menyingkir memberi jalan.

"Uchiha?" bisik Hinata. "Dia sekelas denganmu, kan?"

"Iya," desah Sakura. "Entahlah, dia selalu melempar pandangan aneh padaku. Matanya mengerikan. Menusuk dan seolah tahu segalanya."

"Barangkali dia hanya suka padamu," kata Shikamaru. "Tapi kadang-kadang dia juga memandangku dengan tatapan aneh... Hinata juga."

"Kurasa... entahlah... barangkali dia tahu sesuatu," kata Sakura.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau memang benar... kurasa kau harus..."

"Jangan!" kata Hinata. "Eh... maksudku..."

"Aku tahu," kata Sakura. "Sesuai peraturan, manusia yang tahu keberadaan kita selain pemerintah harus dilenyapkan."

***

Langit sudah gelap. Sakura melangkahkan kaki perlahan menyusuri jalan yang sepi. Jalanan berbatu-batu yang dikelilingi pepohonan ini akan berujung di Black Roses. Dari jauh orang sudah akan melihat tembok setinggi lima meter yang membatasinya dengan jalan, begitu tinggi seolah mengancam. Sakura harus melapor pada penjaga di depan gerbang sebelum diperbolehkan masuk. Setelah itu gerbang dibuka, dan perumahan luas dengan aura gelap yang menyelimutinya langsung menyambut Sakura. Rumah-rumah di sini semua besar dan bergaya Eropa. Beberapa anak kecil, anak-anak vampir, berlari melewati Sakura ketika dia terus berjalan sampai ke rumah nomor sembilan belas.

Rumah Sakura kecil dan terletak di paling pojok. Saat Sakura hendak memutar gagang pintu, tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan melompat dari tembok pembatas. Aroma manis yang lezat langsung tercium oleh Sakura. Bau darah. Itu artinya... ada manusia di sini. Sakura bergerak cepat, dan dia menemukan seseorang di halaman belakangnya. Dia terbelalak. Di sana, terengah-engah dan terlihat kepayahan, berdirilah Sasuke. Dia memegangi bahu dan perutnya yang terluka parah. Darah merah kental mengalir dari lukanya, merembes, dan segera saja bajunya yang biru bernoda darah.

"Apa yang kau...?" bisik Sakura bingung.

"Kau... kau... vampir!" kata Sasuke. Setelah itu dia terjatuh ke tanah, pingsan.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dengan bingung. Dia terluka sangat parah. Napasnya putus-putus dan banyak luka torehan di tubuhnya. Dan lagi, aroma darah Sasuke seolah membius Sakura. Baginya aroma itu manis dan lezat sekali, menggoda tapi terlarang. Tidak boleh disentuh. Tapi dia harus bergerak cepat. Aroma darah ini pasti sudah tercium oleh vampir lainnya, dan Sasuke terlihat sangat kesakitan. Dia tampaknya akan meninggal kalau tidak segera diberi pertolongan. Tapi apa Sakura bisa membawanya ke dokter? Dia masih harus melewati gerbang dan kerumunan vampir yang haus...

Perlahan Sakura menjatuhkan diri di sebelah Sasuke. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, memandanginya sejenak, lalu menancapkan taringnya ke leher Sasuke. Aroma darah ini semakin membuatnya gila. Dia tidak bisa berpikir lagi, hanya nafsu yang memandunya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan taringnya merobek kulit Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap cairan merah kental yang lezat itu menyentuh lidahnya...

***

* * *

Vampir! Akhirnya saia nulis fic tentang vampir juga...

Sebenarnya saia lebih suka kalau vampirnya Sasuke, tapi saia pikir, Sasuke udah keren dan kalau jadi vampir tokoh utamanya dia bakal jadi lebih keren lagi, dan keberadaan Sakura dilupain. Terus ntar Sakura bakal jadi pihak yang lemah deh... Nggak, saia nggak pingin gitu.

Gomen nasai...

Saia nggak bermaksud nggak bertanggung jawab dengan nambah satu fic bersambung lagi, padahal masih ada beberapa fic bersambung yang belum saia selesaikan (ehm... dengan ini total 4). Tapi sumpah, saia kehabisan ide buat ngelanjutin. Tapi tenang aja, saia bakal berjuang buat namatin semuanya. Maaf buat yang kelamaan nunggu...

Ok, review ya! Terutama buat pakar vampir, Furukara Kyu, saia tunggu kesannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Perubahan

"Arghhh!!!!"

Sakura mendesah. Sudah tiga hari Sasuke berteriak-teriak di dalam kamarnya, menggelepar kesakitan. Saat menggigitnya, Sakura memang tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya. Entah karena apa. Dan karena itulah sekarang Sasuke terbaring sekarat di sini, berteriak-teriak dan kesakitan, yang sebenarnya merupakan proses panjang untuk berubah menjadi vampir.

"Apa yang kulakukan memang benar?" bisik Sakura. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir dan tidak bersekolah meski cuaca mendung. "Atau aku seharusnya membiarkan dia meninggal saja?"

Akhirnya Sakura tertidur. Dan besoknya, hari keempat, sesuatu membangunkannya. Sakura membuka mata dan menangkap bayangan kabur seseorang. Di depannya berdiri Sasuke, matanya yang hitam menusuk memandangnya dengan mengerikan, luka-lukanya sudah sembuh dan aroma darah yang menggoda tidak tercium lagi dari tubuhnya. Tidak salah lagi, Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi vampir.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padaku?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Aku... menggigitmu."

"Kau vampir!" teriak Sasuke marah. "Dan kau menggigitku, yang berarti... yang berarti... aku juga telah..."

"Kau juga vampir sekarang," kata Sakura takut-takut. "Dan harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kalau tidak kuubah, kau mungkin sudah mati."

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Sasuke. "Kau tidak berhak menggigitku seenaknya, monster..."

"Jaga sikapmu, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura marah. "Aku menyelamatkanmu! Aku sudah memberimu keabadian!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau keluar!" Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan membanting pintu depan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari mengejar. "Kau tidak bisa keluar sekarang! Matahari masih bersinar!"

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Dengan panik, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" teriak Sakura panik. "Jawab aku, Shikamaru!"

"Ya, aku di sini," balas Shikamaru sambil menguap. "Ada apa?"

"Tolong kejar Sasuke! Dia berlari ke gerbang depan dan aku..."

"Sasuke?" potong Shikamaru bingung. "Sasuke? Kenapa ada manusia di sini?"

"Dia bukan manusia! Dia... dia sekarang vampir."

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuketahui, Sakura?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti," kata Sakura panik. "Yang penting kejar dia!"

"Tidak perlu," kata Shikamaru tenang. "Aku baru saja membuka jendela dan dia tergeletak di jalanan, beberapa meter dari rumahku, pingsan barangkali. Kulitnya melepuh."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Bisa kaubawa dia ke sini...?"

***

Sorenya, Shikamaru, Hinata, dan Sasuke berkumpul di rumah Sakura. Mereka duduk diam dan memerhatikan Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang berubah darinya. Matanya yang hitam memang terlihat lebih dalam dan agak hampa, kulitnya juga lebih pucat, tapi selain itu nyaris tidak ada yang berubah. Orang biasa tidak akan bisa membedakannya dengan manusia. Tapi sekarang dia vampir, dan kenyataannya dia kini adalah penghisap darah, seorang pemburu. Sasuke melotot pada mereka. Kulitnya masih terlihat agak melepuh.

"Aturan vampir nomor satu," ujar Shikamaru memecah keheningan, "jangan keluar saat matahari bersinar."

"Aku bukan vampir," bisik Sasuke. "Aku bukan vampir."

"Kau vampir," kata Sakura tidak sabar, "aku menemukanmu beberapa hari lalu di sini, terluka parah. Kau terlihat akan meninggal, dan karena itu aku menggigitmu, dan kau sudah menggenggam keabadian sekarang."

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia dan Hinata berpandangan.

"Kau dalam kesulitan, Sakura," bisik Hinata. "Dan Sasuke juga. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Yang pasti dia harus pindah ke Black Roses segera," kata Shikamaru. "Dan lebih baik kita memberitahunya beberapa peraturan, dan juga memberitahu Kakashi-san tentang masalah ini. Kurasa dia bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Kakashi-san?" tanya Sasuke. "Dia wali kelasku."

"Dia juga vampir," kata Hinata pendek.

"Tapi aku ingin mengetahui sesuatu," potong Sakura. "Apa yang membuatmu tahu bahwa aku adalah vampir? Dan kenapa kau bisa terluka parah saat aku menemukanmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dari dulu aku sudah curiga padamu," dia menunjuk Sakura, "kau terlalu aneh. Misterius, dan hanya masuk sekolah saat cuaca mendung. Dan kau tidak pernah makan. Kalian berdua juga, sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Kakashi-san juga vampir. Dia mengajar tiap hari."

"Kakashi-san sudah berpengalaman," Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Kulitnya hanya melepuh sedikit sekali bila terkena sinar matahari."

"Aku mulai mencari informasi dan macam-macam lagi... dan akhirnya aku terbentur pada kesimpulan bahwa kalian adalah vampir," Sasuke bercerita, "dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya tentang tempat tinggal kalian ini, Black Roses... Tempat ini aneh dan pernah ada isu seorang pengantar koran hilang di sini."

"Itu benar. Anak kecil di ujung jalan ini yang menyebabkannya."

"Aku mencoba menerobos masuk, tapi..."

"Penjaga kita!" Sakura menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa."

"Ya, penjaga itu melihatku," lanjut Sasuke. "Dia mencegahku masuk, tapi aku tetap nekat, dan dia melemparkan beberapa senjata ke arahku. Pisau atau pedang atau shuriken, entahlah."

"Kuku," kata Sakura masam. Dia memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi, lalu tiba-tiba kuku-kuku jarinya yang panjang dan tajam terlepas, mengarah ke Sasuke. Dia menghentikannya tepat waktu dan kuku itu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Luar biasa," komentar Sasuke takjub.

"Sekarang ada hal paling penting yang harus kami sampaikan, Sasuke," kata Shikamaru. "Kau haus?"

Sasuke mengejang. "Ya."

"Carilah mangsamu di tempat yang jauh dari sini, dan setelah selesai, kuburlah dia," lanjut Shikamaru. "Atau tinggalkan saja kalau kau tidak mau repot-repot."

"Apa kalian juga menghisap darah manusia?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Hinata berpandangan. Mereka tidak bisa menjawab. Vampir memang hanya bisa hidup lewat darah. Itu sudah kodrat, meski mereka tidak ingin melakukannya. Lalu perlahan, sangat perlahan, Sakura mengangguk pada Sasuke. Sasuke menelan ludah.

"Sudah kuduga," gumam seseorang.

Mereka berempat berbalik. Hatake Kakashi bersandar di tembok di belakang mereka, entah sejak kapan. Pembawaannya tenang. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membalut kulitnya yang putih pucat, menghasilkan kesempurnaan yang mempesona. Matanya yang tajam menatap mereka semua dengan serius, dan pandangannya berhenti di wajah Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga," ulang Kakashi. "Vampir baru."

Sakura bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah. "Apa Kakashi-san akan mengizinkan dia... ehm... hidup?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. "Kita akan segera menyerbu para manusia. Keberadaannya sangat dibutuhkan."

***

* * *

Chapter two selesaiiiiii!!!!!

Chapter three Missing, chapter four Darah Hitam, dan chapter two Their Life udah saia bikin separo, sementara chapter three The Secret of Vampire udah selesai. Nggak nyangka, ternyata saia bisa juga kerja sekaligus gini. Tapi tenang aja, saia tetep berkonsentrasi dan nggak mencampuradukkan cerita fanfic-fanfic itu. Untuk pembaca, saia selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik *ditendang, dikira sales lagi promosi*

Sasuke dan Sakura cuma temen sekelas, dan Naruto bakal muncul mulai chpater depan. Sori saia nggak sempat bales review lainnya, karna sekarang saia ngenetnya di komputer sekolah (sekarang istirahat), dan bel masuk udah bunyi.

Sekali lagi, review yang kamu kirim akan sangat saia hargai...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Vampir Baru

"Kita akan... menyerbu manusia?" ulang Sakura lambat-lambat. "Apa maksudmu, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut dan tidak puas mereka. "Sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan setuju," katanya. "Sebenarnya ini ide pemimpin Black Roses. Dia ingin para vampir menguasai dunia. Karena itu kita akan menyerbu para manusia dan menggulingkan pemerintahan."

"Aku tidak akan ikut," kata Shikamaru tenang.

"Aku juga," bisik Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak!" geram Sakura marah. "Licik sekali perbuatan itu."

"Aku juga tidak setuju," kata Kakashi. "Tapi hampir semua orang di sini setuju, dan itu sangat berbahaya. Sejauh yang kuketahui, orang-orang yang tidak setuju hanya kalian, aku, orang tua Shikamaru dan Hinata, dan... bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?"

Semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke. Dia tampak gelisah dan terdiam cukup lama sebelum bergumam, "Aku juga tidak setuju."

"Baguslah," kata Kakashi. "Kami para orang dewasa akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mencegah kejadian ini. Tapi seandainya usaha kami gagal... bersiap-siaplah untuk melawan."

***

Sasuke berlari dengan gelisah. Bulan purnama yang sempurna bertengger tepat di atasnya, di antara langit kelabu gelap. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak. Sasuke terus saja berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual. Dan di kepalanya hanya terbayang satu kata: darah. Dia membutuhkan darah manusia secepatnya.

Baru hari ini Sasuke menjadi vampir, dan dia tidak berpengalaman soal ini. Nasihat-nasihat Shikamaru yang disampaikan tadi sore tidak banyak gunanya sekarang. Shikamaru tidak menyampaikan beberapa hal, seperti bagaimana caranya menahan haus, atau darimana darah bisa didapat selain dari manusia. Sasuke tidak ingin membunuh seorang manusia pun hanya untuk memuaskan dahaganya. Baginya, manusia memiliki kehidupan. Dan dia yang sudah tidak memilikinya lagi tidak berhak untuk merampasnya dari mereka. Tapi itu tidak bisa ditentang sekarang. Dia haus, hanya itu yang penting.

Sasuke berbelok dan memasuki taman yang gelap. Dia berlari lebih kencang. Sesuatu yang kasatmata seolah menariknya. Aroma darah yang luar biasa lezat menantinya di suatu tempat, dan perlahan dia melihat seseorang di antara kegelapan. Hasratnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Sasuke terengah-engah. Dia harus... harus...

Tanpa bisa berpikir lagi Sasuke menyergap orang itu. Orang itu berteriak dan meronta-ronta, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang bisa dirasakannya kini hanyalah cairan hangat yang mengalir di kerongkongannya, merasuk sampai hatinya dan meninggalkan seberkas kenyamanan di sana. Ternyata darah manusia luar biasa lezat. Sasuke melepaskan orang itu. Sudah cukup. Lalu dia meninggalkannya tergeletak di tanah dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa," bisik Sasuke lirih. Langkahnya berhenti dan dia berbalik ke arah orang itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," ulangnya, "aku sudah membunuhnya. Kini aku harus menguburnya seperti mayat lain."

Sasuke mengamati orang itu lekat-lekat. Kini seberkas cahaya lampu menyinarinya, dan Sasuke terkesiap. Dia mengenali rambut kuning keemasan dan mata biru cemerlang ini. Dia juga mengenali garis wajahnya. Ternyata Sasuke baru saja menghisap darah seseorang yang dikenalnya, temannya sejak kecil, Naruto Uzumaki...

Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Salahnyalah Naruto meninggal. Seandainya tadi dia bisa menahan hasratnya... Perasaan bersalah yang hebat melandanya, menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Saat sebutir airmata bergulir di pipi Sasuke, badan Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit. Sasuke terkesiap. Naruto masih hidup!

***

"Luar biasa sekali," gumam Shikamaru. "Luar biasa. Dua vampir baru dalam seminggu."

Sasuke menunduk. Dia mencoba membela diri, tapi teriakan-teriakan kesakitan Naruto di ruang sebelah membungkamnya.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru," desis Sakura. "Sasuke masih baru. Dia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya akan darah. Lagipula, Naruto masih hidup."

"Dan dia akan segera menjadi vampir," kata Shikamaru. "Berbahagialah, Hinata."

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. "A-apa... maksudmu?"

"Wajar bila Sasuke ingin mempertahankannya. Meski tidak menyenangkan, tapi ini sangat membantu kita," kata Kakashi. "Vampir baru, tenaga baru. Kita bisa meminta Naruto membantu melawan para vampir yang akan menyerbu manusia itu."

"Bagaimana kehidupannya mulai sekarang?" bisik Hinata.

"Dia hanya tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak masalah bila dia pindah ke Black Roses."

"Dan bagaimana dengan aku?" geram Sasuke. "Aku masih punya Itachi! Dia pasti cemas sekali aku tidak pulang berhari-hari."

"Tenang saja, kami bisa mengurusnya," Kakashi menenangkan. "Kau hanya perlu mengambil barang-barangmu dan bersiap untuk pindah secepatnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Sudah kubilang, kami bisa mengurusnya," kata Kakashi.

Mereka terdiam. Teriakan-teriakan kesakitan Naruto kini makin lirih, dan akhirnya berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar sebelah menjeblak terbuka. Naruto muncul dari baliknya, tampak kebingungan dan berbeda. Rambut kuningnya lebih gelap, kulitnya pucat seperti tembok, dan mata biru cemerlangnya berganti menjadi biru keabu-abuan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

"Begini, Naruto," Kakashi memulai, "Kami vampir. Beberapa hari lalu Sasuke menggigitmu, dan kini kau juga sudah berubah menjadi vampir."

Naruto tertegun. "Bisa diulang...?"

"Kami vampir, dan beberapa hari lalu..."

"Kau sekarang vampir," potong Sasuke tidak sabar. "Vampir. Penghisap darah."

Mereka semua terdiam, menunggu reaksi Naruto. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, tidak percaya, tapi akhirnya berteriak girang, "Aku vampir?! Ini benar-benar hebat!!!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alis, Sasuke mengernyit, dan lainnya tertawa.

***

Hari ini mendung. Awan hitam menggantung rendah di langit, siap menurunkan tetes-tetes air hujan. Satu-persatu pintu rumah di Black Roses terbuka, dan keluarlah para vampir remaja yang kini berjumlah lima orang: Sakura yang tenang, dengan rambut pink dan bandana hitam, Hinata yang manis dan pemalu, Shikamaru yang menguap lebar-lebar dengan santainya, Naruto yang bergairah, dan paling belakang, Sasuke yang murung berjalan perlahan-lahan.

Sesampainya di sekolah, anak-anak lain terlihat heran karena Sasuke dan Naruto bergabung dengan trio aneh Sakura-Hinata-Shikamaru.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto?" bisik Kiba. Dia dan Choji sedang mengamati mereka berlima dari jauh.

"Penampilannya... berbeda."

"Kyaaa!!!" jerit Ino histeris. "Sasuke keren sekali!"

"Mereka berubah."

"Kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu."

Shikamaru mendesah mendengar semua kasak-kusuk itu. Sebelum mereka berlima berpisah, dia berpesan pada Sasuke dan Naruto, "Ingat, tahan. Jangan terbawa nafsu. Ingatlah semua penguasaan diri yang sudah kuajarkan."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya dari tadi mereka sudah gelisah. Aroma darah yang lezat tercium di mana-mana, dan banyak leher yang menggoda untuk dikoyak. Tapi mereka harus menahan semua itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan ke kelas 1-7, Hinata dan Naruto ke kelas 1-3, dan Shikamaru melenggang dengan santai ke kelas 1-5.

"Tunggu, Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-7, tapi saat tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk membuka pintu, tangan itu sedikit gemetar, dan Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Sakura. "Apa?"

Sakura memegang wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan dia menatap matanya lekat-lekat. "Dengarkan aku, Sasuke," bisiknya lirih, "kau pasti bisa, aku yakin itu."

Setelah itu Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan membuka pintu dengan mantap. Di belakang, Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya, tertegun. Sepasang matanya mengikuti gerakan Sakura dengan penuh keraguan. Sasuke menghela napas. Dia melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, tapi tiba-tiba Ino menubruk dari samping dan memeluknya.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, Sasuke!" kata Ino manja.

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ino berada begitu dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat... Sasuke bisa mencium aroma darahnya yang manis dan memabukkan dengan sangat jelas. Lehernya yang mulus seolah memanggil-manggil. Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Hasrat ini mulai menguasainya lagi... Dia tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Perlahan, tangannya terjulur ke leher Ino.

***

* * *

Sebenernya rasa darah tuh kayak apa sih? Manis? Asin? Pahit? Atau... *author muntah* Yang dah pernah nyoba kasih tau ya..

Review yak!


End file.
